Sherlock and Doctor Who Crossover
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: The Doctor is bored one day, and lets say he does something quite reckless, leading him to London 2013 where Sherlock Holmes is real!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his spikey hair.

"Bored…" he muttered. He was leaning against the TARDIS' Console, he had run out of places to go once more and was pretty much stumped. An alarm rang out through the empty console room and the Doctor jumped to the small screen. It showed a small black hole that was no bigger than Earth the Doctor licked his lips

"Should I?" he wondered aloud  
"I _have_ been quite bored lately. This could spark up something fun to do…"  
the Doctor thought for another few minutes  
"Ah to hell with it!" he pulled some levers and the TARDIS hurtled head on into the black hole  
"Allons-y!" the Doctor hollered in joy as he was thrown around the TARDIS like a rag doll. He hit the console and didn't notice that he had flicked a lever behind him. The TARDIS went haywire and the Doctor shouted with glee and alarm as he gripped onto the railings on the outside. The TARDIS suddenly shook violently and the Doctor was sent hurtling into the outer wall he gasped as everything went black.

"Bored!" Sherlock Holmes shouted at the top of his lungs. He stomped over the small table and threw himself onto the couch. John rubbed his eyes and sighed

"Sherlock, it's been," he checked his watch "Half an hour since your last case. Surely you have –I don't know- _something_ to do?"

"No."

"Experiments?"

"Zero."

"Old Cases?"

"Nein."

"Brother to pester?"

"Boring."

"Someone but me to annoy?"

"It's no fun without you."

"I'm flattered, Unsolved Cases?"

"Please, John. I've solved every worthless case that this city has thrown at me!" he waved his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"Right." Sherlock's phone went off

"Phone John." John looked at Sherlock's phone and read the text

_'Not _every_ case my dear brother' MH_

"Mycroft's spying on us again." John called and Sherlock grunted

"What did you expect?" Sherlock got up from the couch but was thrown to the floor as the whole room shook; John was flung to the hard floor to. It seemed like 10 minutes until the tremors stopped and John and Sherlock thought it was safe to pick themselves up from the ground

"Ow." John moaned

"Likewise" Sherlock quipped

"What the hell was that?" Sherlock looked out the window

"It seems that it was an earthquake. A very different one to say the least…" he muttered the final part but John heard it nonetheless

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. It just seemed different…" Sherlock's phone rang and he answered it

"Holmes"

"Sherlock? Its Lestrade, we've got a case for you." Sherlock covered the phone with his hand and yelled a cry of triumph before putting his ear to the mobile again "I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, all joy gone from his voice and he hung up  
"John, get your coat. We have a case!"

"Really?" John huffed "I thought it was Mycroft saying that he was successful with his _diet_…"

They arrived at the crime scene in a little under 5 minutes. Sherlock's excitement got the better of him and he literally told the driver: 'If you don't get there in less than five minutes we won't pay you.' John shakily got out of the cab, that was one of the fastest journey's he had ever taken. Sherlock followed after him and adjusted his coat.  
"That was dreary." He muttered and made his way to the crime scene. Donovan greeted him with the usual glare and comment along the lines of

"What are you doin' here freak?" and as always, Sherlock pushed passed her and disregarded her complaints.

"Ah, Sherlock! That was quick." Lestrade greeted them warmly

"The body, Inspector?" Sherlock said with boredom

"This way." Lestrade escorted them through a short corridor and into a small room. It had a small desk and a bed –which had not been slept in- and a bedside draw. It was a cosy little room and would have been quite nice if it wasn't for all the blood smeared on every surface and the dead body lying amongst it all. John stiffened at the sight and shivered lightly, as Sherlock took out his small magnifier and inspected the body closely, he called out little facts about the man as he looked

"Rowan Alexander, Aged 34, happily married." He paused "Scrap that, single, just got divorced. 2 children, travelled all the way from Manchester. Part-time engineer, recovering drug addict –probably why he got divorced- and is looking for a new job in London to get away from his family. How was that John?" he looked at his partner  
"Hmmm…? Oh, fantastic."

"Is that all?" Sherlock said with disappointment

"Dazzling."

"Thank you."

"How did you deduce that?"

"His ring has signs of being cleaned which means he was happily married, however, it hasn't been cleaned in sometime. The rest was easy because when I walked in I took notice of his I.D. He had a picture of 2 children in his wallet and looking at his hands, he's a part-time engineer. Why would he want to move here unless he's turning his back on something-most likely his family- so he's looking for a new job to keep him away. He has white powder across his coat; thanks to my old drug days it was easy to deduce it as cocaine it isn't fresh so it means that he is trying to lay off them. By doing so, he's smoking cigarettes, as you can see by the ashtray which is filled with a numerous amount of stubs."

"Right." Lestrade nodded slowly "Anyway, he was reported to be acting awfully strangely in the past few days."

"Such as?"

"Mood swings."

"Depression"

"Anxiety"

"Aftermath of divorce"

"Frequent attempts to commit suicide and lashing out at everyone."

"Depression again"

"Speaking in a completely different language"

"Night Classes"

"Where's Anderson?" Lestrade sighed

"He didn't come to work today, off sick"

"Oh, I thought it smelt less of _idiot_"

"He acted distant," Lestrade continued "even to his closest friend. He would snap or be vicious, and then laugh at his reactions. Someone even described him as _possessed_"

Sherlock put a finger to his lips, lost in thought as he took in the information.

"Had he received any visitors in the last hours of his life?"

"No, we checked the CCTV footage; no one came in or out of this room."

John didn't listen to the conversation, instead he searched the room. He looked into one of the draws and gagged at the contents. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom; he retched violently into the basin.

"John!" Lestrade said and pulled at the medic's hair "Are you alright?"

Sherlock frowned deeply and opened the draw that John had hastily closed. His eyes widened  
"Oh." he said. Inside the draw was a dead rabbit, its neck was bent at a sickening angle, there were bite marks across its bare flesh. It was missing a leg, its left eye and right ear; there was dried blood on what was left on its fur and all around the draw. Sherlock closed the draw slowly

"What's in there?" Lestrade asked and walked up

"You don't want to know. Are you alright John?" John left the bathroom looking quite pale and shaken

"Nothing I can't handle" he replied "I've had worse, that just came as a… Shock."

"Do you want to go home?" Sherlock asked with a little sympathy

"Yeah…Please." Sherlock nodded and they both left. But before Sherlock left he told Donovan to open the draw. They were across the street just as they heard Donovan scream. Sherlock and John chuckled, John looked slightly better as he left the building.  
"So, what do you think of the case?" John asked as they entered a cab

"Well, he was heavily depressed before he dies but that doesn't explain his…" Sherlock paused "_Disturbing_ death." They sat in silence until the cab arrived, John paid the driver and they exited the vehicle. Sherlock was busy thinking about the case he didn't notice a man with spikey hair canoe head first into Sherlock's chest.  
Sherlock grunted and the man took a step back, his eyes were wide and he was clutching the side of his head. He wore an odd combination of red converse trainers, a brown trench coat and a 2-piece brown pin-striped suit.

The Doctor awoke with a groan. He grimaced as his head throbbed in agony, and he searched the vast chamber

"That was a bit rough." The Doctor croaked and got to his feet "Didn't expect that now did we?" the TARDIS engines groaned, the Doctor prodded his face and grimaced as he poked a sensitive part

"Ooh… That's gonna leave a bruise. And a big one by that matter." The TARDIS didn't seem to have any extensive damage that she wouldn't be able to repair.

"I wonder where we are?" the Doctor wondered aloud and clicked his tongue. He looked at the screen at the centre console

"London!" the Doctor cried "…2012…25th October!" the Doctor spun on his heel, grabbed his coat and exploded through the TADIS doors. The moment he got out he remembered the huge bruise, he put a hand over it and ducked his head down as he rounded the corner. He took notice of minor damage across the street. Earthquake perhaps? He was still wondering how he had got here and what happened until his thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he bumped into someone, he gave a hiss of pain

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" the Doctor groaned and looked up, he didn't remove his hand

"Clearly." The man said

"Are you two alright?" another man asked and jogged up to them

"Fine. But you might want to check on him." The man with curly hair and dark eyes pointed at the Doctor who looked up, surprised

"What?"

"You're holding your head as if you're in pain and when you bumped into me I heard you hiss in discomfort despite the soft impact. So please, remove your hand." The Doctor looked slightly sheepish and embarrassed as did as he was told, the shorter man gasped and the other man raised raised an eyebrow. Just above the Doctor's left eye, there was a dark purple bruise that ran down to his cheek bone

"Blimey!" the second man exclaimed and examined the bruise "How'd you get that?"

he prodded the bruise a little too hard and the Doctor hissed and grimaced

"Sorry, but you'll have to come upstairs with us."

"No, No! It's Okay!" the Doctor protested

"It's not okay, I'm a medical Doctor and I need to examine that."

_Yeah well I'm _the_ Doctor, so ha._

"I don't want to cause any trouble." The Doctor muttered

"It won't cause any trouble, would it?"

"Oh not at all." The taller man said

The shorter man helped the Doctor inside the flat and made him sit on the couch. He checked the wound for a good 5 minutes before declaring that it was nothing serious

"Thank you…?" the Doctor paused as he didn't know either of their names

"John." John finished "No problem."

"Oh! I never caught _your_ name did I?" the Doctor said and looked at the man with curly hair

"Holmes" he extended a hand "Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor gawped


	2. Chapter 2

"Hang On." The Doctor said holding up a hand "Your Sherlock Holmes? _The_ Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson?"

"_Partner_, and yes." John growled at Sherlock's comment

"Hang on, something must be wrong. I think I really hit my head hard. You're fictional characters! How can this-"

"What do you mean we are fictional characters?" Sherlock asked "We're hardly fictional, I mean we're standing right in front of you! Did you hit your head even worse than John thought?"

"I think so…" the Doctor grimaced

"What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh, really? So now you're going to tell us that you've come from outer space on a magical spaceship shaped like a house? John he's concussed, call an ambulance... "

"Actually,I'm a Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey; I'm over 900 years old and I'm the last of my kind."

"You're bonkers" John breathed

"That's debatable"

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked again

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Right…" John dragged the word out

"You don't believe me do you?" the Doctor huffed

"Not one bit." The Doctor sighed an aspirated sigh as he reached for his pocket, he eventually pulled out a stethoscope

"Here," he held it out to John who took it slowly "I have 2 hearts, see for yourself." John put on the stethoscope and put it to the Doctor's heart.  
_1 Heart_.  
He moved it to the other side.  
_2 Hearts_.

"But that's impossible…" John breathed and Sherlock practically snatched the stethoscope out of John's hands and checked for himself.

_2 Hearts_

"Told you." The Doctor smirked smugly "I'm not human"

"OK," John shifted uncomfortably "So I'm talking to a 900 year old _alien_?"

"Time Lord."

"Time Lord, whatever, and you have a ship called the TARDIS?"

"Of course John, weren't you listening?" Sherlock remarked

"I was just checking!" the Doctor clapped his hands together

"Glad to get that over with. Now! I need to get back to th- Ow!" the Doctor's hand flew to his head and he grimaced in pain

"You alright?" John rushed to the Doctor's aid but Sherlock looked on with interest.  
"I-I don't know!" the Doctor gasped and he screwed his eyes shut

"Take deep breaths! The pain should pass." The Doctor –despite his extensive knowledge- did as he was told. Eventually the Doctor calmed and opened his eyes

"What the hell was that?!" John exclaimed

"I have no idea."

"Doctor," Sherlock spoke up "I think I just saw you flicker." The Doctor's face was grim

"What?"

"I just saw you flicker, just as John helped you"

"That can't be good." The Doctor brought out a weird device with a blue tip

"Sonic screwdriver." He said and scanned himself

"Oh"

"What?" John asked with curiosity

"Something's breaking through the crack in the Time Rift."

"Time rift?"

"I _am_ a Time Lord John." The Doctor tutted

"Pay attention" Sherlock commented

"Quit picking on me!" John complained

"What ever tried to push its way through the hole… It failed."

"Failed, but not given up." Sherlock remarked"

"Best be careful. _Very_ careful… Anyway! I need to get back to the TARDIS."

"The what?" John asked

"My ship, I mentioned it earlier."

"What does it stand for?" Sherlock questioned

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Can we _see_ this _TARDIS_ of yours?" the Doctor frowned

"What, an alien with 2 hearts ain't good enough for you, eh?"

"No."

"Ooh! I like a curious mind! Come along!" the Doctor walked out of the flat with Sherlock and John in tow.

The TARDIS was parked in an alleyway right next to Baker Street, John and Sherlock set their eyes on an old fashioned blue box.

"Is that it?" John scoffed "No offence on you, Doctor, but a blue box?"

"Oi! Don't diss the TARDIS! Wait till you see what's inside." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and opened the doors, he urged the dumbstruck pair inside

"Impossible…" Sherlock whispered and went back outside, looked at the outer interior and then back inside "It's smaller on the outside." He finally said

"That's knew…" the Doctor muttered

"It's bigger on the inside." John finalised and scratched his head "Okay…"

"Maybe you would like to sit down?" the Doctor insisted and John nodded, while allowing himself to be led to a battered chair next to a main machine. The room was breath-taking, dozens of contraptions and technology and a huge console in the middle, a tangle of wires decorated the place. John laughed

"Huh, I thought I could deal with a mad man with a skull. Now I have a mad man with a blue box."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what do you think?" the Doctor said with a smug look

"It's… _Big_" John Watson noted

"What does it do?" Sherlock wondered aloud

"Lot's" the Doctor grinned

"I'd like to see that for myself." Sherlock folded his arms

"Can you handle it?" the Doctor stepped forward to Sherlock so both their  
faces were almost pressed together

"Oh I can"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ahem. Can you two stop flirting?" John sighed and both men looked away from each other "What does the TARDIS do, Doctor?"

"It only travels through Time and Space…" the Doctor trailed off

"I'm sorry- What?"

"Prove it." Sherlock said simply

"Oh, I will." The Doctor smirked and began dancing around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers and the engines drummed to life. The room began to shake violently causing the new passengers to grip the outer railings tightly. The Doctor was grinning like an utter maniac

"ALLONS-Y!"


End file.
